Grindr
by fancyanide
Summary: Mereka bertemu kembali di acara reuni. Mereka bertemu kembali di Grindr. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


_Grindr_ adalah aplikasi media sosial berbasis lokasi yang populer di kalangan gay di dunia. Dengan menggunakan aplikasi ini, seseorang dapat mencari pasangannya yang memiliki preferensi yang sama dan lokasi yang berdekatan. Dengan kata lain, _Grindr _adalah _gay dating application_ sejenis dengan Tinder, Happn, atau Pure.

* * *

**_Grindr_**

**by fancyanide**

**Kuroko no Basket Ⓒ Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Grindr Ⓒ Grindr LLC**

* * *

I.

Baru seminggu Akashi Seijuro kembali dari Amerika, tapi agendanya sudah dibombardir dengan berbagai macam bunga rampai acara perusahaan. Tidak ada istirahat untuk menghilangkan _jetlag_, tidak ada waktu luang di hari Minggu, tidak ada temu keluarga untuk melepas kangen. Tak masalah untuknya, toh, lagipula Akashi juga tidak begitu bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Sejak perseteruan terakhir tentang status homoseksualitas yang dia kemukakan secara terang-terangan di depan wajah ayahanda, Akashi tidak punya hasrat lagi untuk berbincang hangat dengan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dia miliki. Performa kerjanya yang terus meningkat membuat ayahnya tidak berkomentar banyak tentang anomali preferensi seksualnya –oh, kecuali tawaran untuk menikah kontrak yang belakangan ini semakin sering dia terima melalui lembaran-lembaran proposal perjodohan.

"Akashi-sama, kita sudah sampai."

Akashi menoleh dan mendapati supir pribadinya sudah menepikan mobil ke depan sebuah hotel berbintang. Akashi memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya dari pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka untuknya dan melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum waktu pertemuan yang disepakati.

"Kembali saja ke kantor. Akan aku hubungi kalau aku membutuhkan mobil selesai acara nanti," Akashi bertitah sambil melangkahkan diri keluar dari mobil. Sang supir kepercayaan menjawab patuh dan menutup pintu mobil.

Akashi merasakan mobilnya pergi menjauh saat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lobi hotel. Mata heterokromianya memandang sekeliling dan kemudian dengan senyum bisnis berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Reservasi atas nama Teikou?"

Petugas resepsionis menanggapi dengan cepat dan mengangguk sambil melihat data yang tertera di layar komputer. "Reservasi atas nama Teikou di balkon restoran lantai 5. Butuh seseorang untuk-"

"Tidak perlu," Akashi memutus tawaran tersebut dengan senyum tipis dan mengangkat tangannya elegan. "Terima kasih."

Resepsionis tersebut mengangguk takzim dan kembali menekuri pekerjaannya. Akashi berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol ke atas. Berkat Momoi yang tak pernah gagal dalam bernegosiasi, Akashi berhasil membuat sekretarisnya mengosongkan satu hari untuk membuatnya bisa hadir dalam reuni klub basket SMPnya. Mungkin di lain waktu Akashi perlu mengirimkan sedikit bingkisan terima kasih atas jasa mantan manajer tersebut. Setidaknya Akashi bisa lepas dari kesibukan kantor-

'RIINGGG!'

Baru saja Akashi memejamkan mata menikmati keheningan lorong hotel, iPhone di saku jasnya berdering. Dengan cekatan dibukanya iPhone dan dilihatnya bahwa pesan baru yang masuk ternyata bukan urusan kantor, melainkan pesan yang dikirim oleh Momoi.

_Dari: Momoi Satsuki_

_Untuk: Akashi Seijuro_

_Teman-teman! Jangan lupa datang ke reuni!_

_Jam 6 sore di Hotel ABC. Restoran. Lantai 5._

_Harus datang!_

Akashi menggeser layarnya, menutup pesan yang baru saja dibacanya. Dari kata-katanya, jelas bahwa pesan barusan ditujukan untuk seluruh anggota tim basket. Pintu lift terbuka dan Akashi melangkah masuk ke dalamnya, menekan tombol angka 5 lalu membiarkan pintunya menutup secara otomatis. Dalam hati Akashi menerka-nerka seperti apa bentuk dan rupa kawan-kawan SMPnya dulu. Tentu saja saat SMA mereka kembali berhadapan satu sama lain di lapangan basket namun setelah berpisah di bangku perkuliahan, komunikasi sudah jarang terjalin dan kalau bukan karena inisiatif Momoi mengadakan reuni, mungkin mereka hanya akan bertemu lagi di acara sakral seperti pernikahan –yang sudah jelas dapat dipastikan bukan pernikahan Akashi.

Sambil menunggu lift membawanya ke lantai yang diinginkan, Akashi hendak memasukkan iPhone-nya saat dilihatnya ada satu _icon_ aplikasi yang tidak begitu familiar dimatanya. Kotak jingga dengan topeng hitam di tengahnya. _Grindr_.

Akashi mendadak ingin menepuk dahinya kesal. Teringat tingkah menyebalkan Reo yang memaksanya untuk mencari _teman_ dengan _dating app_ yang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang dengan preferensi yang sama dengannya. Dua minggu terakhir Akashi di New York, Reo yang sedang berlibur menemuinya dan tak pernah berhenti mengajaknya ke bar favoritnya –apalagi semenjak Reo akhirnya tahu tentang preferensi seksualnya. Sejak aplikasi tersebut diinstal, dan akun serta profil Akashi diatur sepihak oleh Reo, Akashi belum pernah mencoba membuka aplikasi tersebut. Apalagi setelah dia menjejakkan kaki kembali di Jepang.

Pintu terbuka saat lift akhirnya tiba di lantai lima. Sambil berjalan keluar dari lift dan menyusuri lorong hotel yang sepi –hanya satu kali Akashi berpapasan dengan seorang _bellboy-, _Akashi memutuskan untuk mencoba mengecek aplikasi tersebut. Sekilas penjelasan Reo terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Sei-chan! Kamu harus coba _Grindr_!" Reo merebut dan mengutak-atik iPhone__-__nya disaat Akashi lengah. "Aplikasi ini berbasis lokasi, jadi kalau Sei-chan kesepian, lewat _Grindr_ nanti Sei-chan bisa __ber__kenalan dengan laki-laki lain di sekitar Sei-chan!"_

Akashi tertawa sinis dalam hati saat ibu jarinya mengusap _icon_ _Grindr_ di layar. Dengan lokasinya di hotel berbintang di kota yang cukup besar di Jepang, sepertinya akan sulit untuk menemukan pengguna _Grindr _lain. Apalagi mengingat isu homoseksualitas di Jepang masih cukup jarang dan juga, orang-orang Jepang masih banyak yang belum mengenal aplikasi tersebut. Cukup mengecek sebentar untuk melihat keakuratan aplikasi tersebut dan barulah Akashi bisa memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan aplikasi tersebut di iPhone-nya atau menghapusnya.

Belum ada sedetik semenjak Akashi membuka aplikasi tersebut, banyak notifikasi dari _icon_ yang asing muncul berturut-turut. Sepertinya banyak yang mencoba mengontak profil Akashi ketika sang pemilik secara tidak sadar menonaktifkan peringatan notifikasi di iPhone-nya. Akashi mendengus tanpa minat, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengecek rentetan angka notifikasi yang muncul. Sebaliknya, ibu jari Akashi berputar-putar di layar, mencoba mencari _options _dimana dia bisa melihat pengguna _Grindr _lain yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Sampai akhirnya layar iPhone-nya menunjukkan satu gambar peta tempat dimana Akashi saat ini berada. Hotel ABC. Lengkap dengan keterangan jalan dan beberapa gedung disekitarnya. Sambil memperhatikan peta yang muncul, kaki Akashi dengan gagah mengantarkannya ke sudut lantai hotel dimana dari kejauhan Akashi sudah bisa melihat pemandangan jendela restoran yang apik. Sekilas Akashi dapat dengan segera memperkirakan sisi balkon mana yang sudah dipesan oleh Momoi untuk acara reuni kecil mereka.

Akashi baru saja hendak memasuki restoran ketika didapatinya satu _icon _pin kecil lain yang juga berada di Hotel ABC. Terkejut karena menemukan pengguna _Grindr_ lain di kota, lokasi, dan gedung yang sama dengannya, membuat Akashi spontan mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk membuka profil akun _Grindr _tersebut.

_Online._

_50 meters away._

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

_24 years old._

_Asians._

_Currently : Single_

"Akashi-kun," belum sempat Akashi mencerna foto profil _Grindr _yang terpampang di layar iPhone-nya, sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya memanggil namanya, membuatnya sontak mengangkat kepala dan oh, wajah yang baru saja dilihatnya di layar kini berada tepat di hadapannya persis. Rambut biru muda dengan mata sejernih langit, wajah tirus alami seolah dipulas dengan bubuk pualam, dan bibir tipis yang senantiasa mengulas senyum formal dibalik ekspresi datar.

Memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah profesional, Akashi dengan sigap menyelipkan iPhone-nya di saku dan berjalan mendekati meja paling ujung dengan wajah sumringah. "Ah, Tetsuya."

II.

"Lama tak jumpa, Akashi-kun," Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya, menyambut mantan kaptennya itu dengan sopan. "Seperti biasa, datang 15 menit lebih awal?"

Akashi tersenyum, senyum yang tak lagi penuh seringai dan intimidasi di mata Kuroko,"Begitupun Tetsuya, tidak pernah tidak tepat waktu."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan menjabat tangan Akashi yang terulur dihadapannya. Seorang pelayan datang dan menyajikan dua gelas air mineral ke hadapan mereka, membuat Kuroko melirik jam dinding untuk memperkirakan selisih waktu kedatangan mereka –ah, lima menit. Sepeninggal pelayan tersebut, mata biru Kuroko melirik diam-diam pada sosok otokratis di seberang mejanya. Postur tegap seperti yang selalu dilihatnya sedari dulu, rambut merah menyala dan mata iris ganda yang tak pernah berhenti membuatnya berdecak takjub, serta senyum penuh integritas yang selalu ditampilkan Akashi lewat pembawaan profesionalnya. Jari-jari Kuroko meraba gelas air mineral di depannya, merasakan embun di dindingnya secara tidak langsung menetralisir kekaguman yang mendadak muncul karena kehadiran Akashi.

"Sepertinya baru kita yang sudah tiba disini?" perhatian Akashi yang mendadak terfokus kembali pada dirinya membuat Kuroko agak terkejut dari lamunannya.

"Ya," Kuroko dengan lihai menutupi kegugupannya dengan meminum seteguk-dua teguk air mineralnya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan-"

"YOO TETSU!"

Bersamaan dengan Akashi, Kuroko sontak menoleh dan mendapati sesosok berkulit gelap datang mendekati meja mereka dengan wajah _sengak_ yang familiar.

"Aomine-kun."

"Daiki."

Di belakangnya dua sosok lain menyusul dengan wajah semangat bukan kepalang. Keduanya spontan merubung Kuroko dengan pekikan-pekikan penuh rindu dan bahagia.

"Kurokocchiiii!"

"Tetsu-kuuun!"

Momen reuni tersebut kemudian berlanjut dengan riuh. Belum sempat Kise dan Momoi bercerita tentang kesibukan model mereka, Midorima datang setelahnya dengan wajah lelah (yang setelah dipaksa akhirnya mengaku bahwa dia baru saja menyelesaikan presentasi penelitiannya tentang teknik menjahit pembuluh darah terbaru –atau apapun itu yang jelas semua hadirin sudah asik berbincang lagi tentang topik lain meninggalkan Midorima yang sudah terlanjur kesal menjelaskan panjang lebar). Murasakibara datang dengan sekotak kue dari tokonya, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan nirvana hidupnya di dunia _patisserie_. Haizaki datang terlambat disambut dengan omelan panjang dari Aomine –debat kusir antara angkatan militer dan kepolisian kemudian digelar di meja restoran.

Disela keributan yang terjadi di meja mereka –oh bayangkan wajah para pelayan yang bergemeletuk setiap mendatangi meja mereka untuk mengisi ulang gelas air mineral mereka-, Kuroko menoleh menatap Akashi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tak disangka, ternyata Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu memandanginya dengan wajah penuh rahasia.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi memainkan gelasnya dengan jenaka. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kapan akan menerbitkan buku baru?"

Kuroko menggumam kecil, sedikit senang karena ada yang mengapresiasi pekerjaannya yang _sepi._ "Bulan depan direncakan terbit, doakan saja, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangguk-angguk paham, matanya menyiratkan hormat. "Aku yakin penghargaan sastra tahun ini akan jatuh padamu lagi."

Kuroko baru saja akan mengamini perkataan tersebut saat tiba-tiba Akashi mengangkat gelasnya rendah tanpa menganggu obrolan reuni anggota yang lain. "Untuk kesuksesan Tetsuya-sensei."

Hampir tergelak karena sikap Akashi, Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan gelasnya pada gelas Akashi. "Terlalu dini untuk melakukan ini, Akashi-kun, tapi terima kasih."

Akashi mengangguk kecil dan meneguk air mineralnya habis. Kuroko baru saja akan meminum airnya saat dilihatnya Akashi dengan cekatan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan iPhone-nya, ibu jarinya juga terlihat lincah mengusap layar. Berniat untuk tidak menganggu Akashi –karena besar kemungkinan kelihaian tersebut muncul di atas meja makan karena urusan bisnis-, Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada manusia-manusia lain disampingnya. Belum sempat Kuroko bergabung ke dalam obrolan Kise dan Momoi tentang gosip dari agensi X, iPhone di sakunya bergetar. Kuroko meletakkan gelasnya dan mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya dengan heran. Jarang ada yang menghubunginya lewat kontaknya di iPhone, mayoritas teman-temannya menghubunginya lewat nomor yang dia simpan di HP lain.

_Icon_ jingga bertopeng hitam di tengah terpampang di layar dengan satu balon notifikasi baru. _Grindr_.

Tak ayal, kedua mata biru Kuroko membelalak kaget. Digenggamnya iPhone tersebut erat, seolah diserang panik dengan momen yang baru saja terjadi. Kuroko sudah lama tidak bermain-main dengan aplikasi tersebut dan mengingat saat ini dia sedang berada di tengah-tengah kawan lamanya, Kuroko tidak ingin berurusan dengan dunianya yang satu itu.

Kuroko hendak memasukkan kembali iPhone-nya ke dalam saku saat tiba-tiba Akashi memanggilnya, membuatnya mendongak kaget. "Tetsuya."

Berkedip kaget, Kuroko menelan ludahnya pahit. "Ya, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengangkat iPhone miliknya dan memainkannya dengan jari dan telapak tangannya –mengayun, memutar, membalik. "Tidak mau kau respon?"

Kuroko yang bingung mengenggam iPhone-nya dengan telapak tangan yang basah karena keringat dingin, namun daya berpikirnya yang cepat membuat dia menyadari implikasi dari pertanyaan Akashi. Tanpa memedulikan keriuhan reuni tim basket dari sisi meja yang lain, ibu jari Kuroko dengan tergesa mengusap layar dan membuka aplikasi laknat tersebut. Ada satu pesan singkat di kotak masuknya. Kuroko sudah tahu jawaban yang akan dia peroleh ketika dia membuka profil akun tersebut namun nafasnya tetap terhenti saat layar _Grindr_nya menampilkan profil seseorang yang dikenalnya –yang wow saat ini duduk tepat di hadapannya.

_Online._

_1__ meter away._

_Akashi Seijuro__._

_Currently : Single_

Terkejut, Kuroko mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar iPhone-nya hanya untuk mendapati Akashi menampilkan senyum kemenangan ter_manis _dan ter_jenaka _yang pernah dilihatnya sepanjang sejarah.

III.

"Oy, Tetsu! Sini gabung!" Aomine berseru kencang, memutus kontak mata antara Akashi dan Kuroko. "Jangan asik sendiri sama Akashi!"

Kise dan Momoi yang mendadak tersadar bahwa mereka tidak melibatkan Kuroko dalam obrolan mereka mulai merengek. Kuroko bergerak mundur sedikit menanggapi selorohan kecewa teman-teman SMPnya.

"Iyaaa, aku kangen Tetsu-kuuun!"

"Akashicchi! Jangan rebut Kurokocchi! Kita juga pingin ngobrol sama Kurokocchi!"

Seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya, Midorima dan Murasakibara tetap asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri –tidak berminat dengan perselisihan yang ada. Dan Haizaki, yang tak pernah berhenti membuat ulah, iseng memanggil dan bersiul menggoda pelayan restoran yang aduhai.

Menanggapi keluhan dan protes _budak-budak_nya di masa SMP, Akashi hanya memalingkan wajah dari Kuroko dan memandangi manusia berkepala warna-warni itu satu per satu dengan senyum tiran. "Oh, maaf, aku punya banyak hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan Tetsuya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu."

Rasa horor yang muncul karena seorang Akashi dengan anehnya meminta maaf segera terhapus dengan rasa tidak rela dari para _penggemar _Kuroko yang duduk di meja itu. Belum sempat Kise, Momoi, dan Aomine menyuarakan keinginan mereka untuk merebut Kuroko dari genggaman Akashi, manusia nomor satu di dunia bisnis Jepang itu kemudian menutup permohonan maafnya dengan ultimatum termanis yang pernah ada.

"Sebelum acara reuni ini dimulai, aku masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan Tetsuya. Oh, atau kalian ingin bergabung dengan kami?" Akashi melirik Kuroko dan tersenyum tipis. "Tetsuya, kau tak keberatan kalau mereka bergabung dengan kita bukan?"

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya diam-diam, terpojok secara mental. Membiarkan teman-teman SMPnya ikut perbincangan Kuroko dan Akashi tentang _Grindr_? Mati saja.

"Maaf Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Kise-kun… ada banyak hal yang sedang ingin kubicarakan dengan Akashi-kun," Kuroko tak tega melihat tiga pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan tak rela. "Hanya sebentar. Boleh?"

Mata heterokromia Akashi berkilat-kilat penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Namun belum lewat semenit, desah kecewa di meja tersebut mendadak berubah riuh kembali saat Aomine tak sengaja menangkap basah Haizaki sedang menggombali seorang pelayan cantik yang diam-diam dilirik oleh Aomine. Perang kedua angkatan militer dan kepolisian kembali dimulai. Midorima yang melihat situasi meja kembali seperti semula beralih pada Murasakibara, menanyakan kemajuan bisnis kuenya –diam-diam berharap bisa menemukan celah kerjasama antara rumah sakit dan bisnis katering yang mulai dirilis Murasakibara. Kise dan Momoi yang merasa dicampakkan kemudian saling mencurahkan kekecewaannya masing-masing tentang bagaimana sakitnya Kuroko direbut oleh Akashi namun kemudian berlanjut untuk membicarakan kasus-kasus kekecewaan serupa yang terjadi pada rekan-rekan artis mereka di dunia hiburan.

Akashi berpaling dari manusia-manusia pelangi tersebut dan memicingkan mata, lurus menatap Kuroko penuh tanya. "Jadi?"

Kuroko menahan napas sejenak. "Jadi?"

Senyum penuh rahasia tak pernah hilang dari wajah Akashi. "Aku tak tahu kalau Tetsuya seorang-"

"Aku juga tak pernah tahu kalau Akashi-kun sama sepertiku," Kuroko memutus kalimat Akashi dengan lihai –dengan halus menghindari Akashi berkoar-koar tentang preferensinya. Akashi terlihat puas dengan usaha Kuroko dan mengetukkan jarinya pada iPhone-nya di atas meja.

"Sejak kapan?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. "Tahun terakhir SMP"

"Oh?" alis Akashi terangkat heran –kalau bukan terkejut. "Selama itu?"

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Ada banyak hal yang terlewat dari deteksi supermu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi terlihat sedikit kesal karena kemutlakannya diragukan. "Tak masalah, pada akhirnya aku akan tetap tahu."

Kuroko merapatkan kedua tangannya dan menaruh dagunya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Setelah delapan tahun lamanya dan dengan bantuan _Grindr_."

Akashi baru akan mengelak dari serangan Kuroko saat lelaki bermata biru didepannya tertawa kecil. "Bahkan aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Akashi tertarik untuk menggunakan _dating app_."

Akashi mendengus kesal. "Ini semua ulah Reo."

"Oh, Mibuchi-san?" mata Kuroko berkedip senang. "Aku sudah lama tak berjumpa dengannya."

"Peduli setan dengan Reo," Akashi menduga bahwa Kuroko dan Reo sudah memiliki kontak yang lebih dalam dibanding apa yang dibayangkan oleh Akashi. "Dia yang menyeretku menggunakan aplikasi itu."

"Sejak kapan?" Kuroko menahan senyumnya muncul. Teringat bahwa semasa SMA dulu, diam-diam Mibuchi Reo banyak membantunya melewati depresi dari preferensi seksualnya yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan –terima kasih untuk pertandingan Winter Cup yang mempertemukan mereka. Untung saat itu Akashi terlalu sibuk dengan kepribadian ganda dan kemenangan basketnya sehingga tidak sempat memperhatikan Kuroko dan Mibuchi yang asik berkomunikasi untuk saling membantu satu sama lain.

Teringat kejadian-kejadian yang telah dia lewati untuk sampai pada titik pengakuan, Akashi kemudian hanya menjawab singkat. "Semasa kuliah. Reo baru mengetahuinya beberapa bulan lalu di New York. Sejak saat itu dia memaksaku untuk memakai aplikasi itu."

Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak mengikik kecil. Pantas saja Mibuchi tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Akashi, ternyata Akashi pindah haluan belum lama ini. "Dan?"

Akashi mengangkat alisnya, bertanya lewat gestur. Bahu Kuroko bergetar menahan tawa. "Apa aplikasi tersebut membantu Akashi-kun?"

Mata heterokromia Akashi mengabu, wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. "Aku belum pernah memakainya. Aku bahkan tak mengerti cara kerjanya."

Kuroko memasang wajah kecewa. "Sayang sekali"

Ada sedikit kekesalan didalam diri Akashi saat dilihatnya wajah dihadapannya menunjukkan wajah tidak puas. Dengan spontan Akashi kemudian menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. "Mungkin Tetsuya bisa mengajariku?"

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya bingung dan tersenyum menangkap sinyal yang diberikan Akashi. "Cara menggunakan aplikasi tersebut? Boleh saja."

Akashi menggeser layar iPhone-nya. "Saat aku menemukan seseorang yang aku anggap menarik, aku bisa mengkontaknya kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Digesernya layar iPhone-nya di atas meja dan dengan lincah digerakkannya ibu jarinya mengetikkan sesuatu, Kuroko tak lagi menyembunyikan iPhone-nya di balik selimut meja. "Kau tinggal menunggu respon dari-"

"Oh, aku sudah menerima balasannya," Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dilihatnya akun _Girndr_nya menampilkan pesan dari akun Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Salam kenal, Tetsuya._

_Salam kenal, Akashi-kun_.

"Lalu?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi, berusaha mencari keseriusan di balik iris ganda misterius tersebut. "Setelah itu kalian bisa berbincang tentang banyak hal, berbagi lokasi, dan bertemu langsung."

Akashi balik memandang Kuroko dengan senyum di wajahnya. iPhone-nya diletakkan di meja dengan layar tertutup. "Aku sudah mengetahui lokasinya dan sudah bertemu langsung dengannya."

Kuroko memasukkan iPhone-nya kedalam saku. "Kalian bisa mengobrol-"

"Seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Akashi memandangnya lekat.

"Mengetahui kecocokan satu sama lain, kalau cocok bisa diteruskan, kalau tidak cocok-"

"Aku merasa cocok," Akashi menjawabnya cepat, penuh keyakinan. "Dan aku ingin meneruskannya."

Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Gugup. "Mungkin Akashi-kun bisa mulai berkencan-"

"Tetsuya," kaki Akashi menyentuh kaki Tetsuya di balik meja. "Aku serius."

Kuroko menahan napas dan menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Akashi-kun, aku tak tahu, aku.."

"Terkejut?" Akashi mengetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja. "Terlalu tiba-tiba? Atau kau sudah ada seseorang?"

"Aku sedang sendiri," Kuroko menggeleng pelan dan memandang Akashi dengan heran. "Aku tak tahu Akashi-kun agresif dalam hal seperti ini."

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui tentang aku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menangkap implikasi yang terkandung dibaliknya dan tersenyum. "Mungkin.. aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Akashi-kun."

Akashi baru saja akan melanjutkan serangannya kalau bukan karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang ke area mereka dengan senyum secerah matahari.

"Hei!" mendadak seisi meja menoleh ke arah pintu masuk restoran dan berdiri penuh penyambutan sambil berujar riang.

"Nijimura-senpai!"

Di sela-sela kehebohan dari kedatangan senior mereka, Akashi berbisik pelan pada Kuroko yang membuat pipinya bersemu merah. "Apartemenku, malam ini."

Kuroko hendak menyikut Akashi namun gerakannya tertahan tangan lihai Akashi. Berusaha menutupi kegagalannya menyerang Akashi, Kuroko mendesis kesal. "Setelah acara reuni ini selesai."

Akashi terkekeh penuh kemenangan dan berbisik senang –mengulangi kata-kata Kuroko. "Setelah acara reuni ini selesai."

* * *

_Epilog:_

"Apa maksudnya ini, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menguap, mata birunya mengerjap bingung. Dilihatnya Akashi bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan wajah kesal. Jari-jarinya asik mengutak-atik iPhone di tangannya.

"iPhone-ku sudah kukunci," Kuroko bergeser mendekati Akashi sambil menarik selimutnya, melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya AC kamar. "Bagaimana Akashi-kun bisa-"

Akashi memandang Kuroko tak percaya. "Memangnya aku tak tahu kalau kode sandi yang kau pilih itu 0415?"

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Terserah kau saja, Tuan Tahu Segalanya."

Akashi tidak memedulikan celetukan Kuroko dan malah berbalik memarahi Kuroko. "Daripada itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang ini."

Akashi menyodorkan iPhone Kuroko di depan wajah pemiliknya. Kuroko memicingkan mata kantuknya dan melihat layar yang terpampang di depannya. Ada satu _icon_ kecil berwarna jingga dengan topeng hitam di tengahnya. Angka notifikasi masih bertengger dengan manis di salah satu sudutnya.

"_Grindr_?"

Akashi mendecak kesal –teringat bahwa _Grindr_ di iPhone-nya sudah dihapusnya sejak _kencan_ pertama dengan Kuroko. "Aku tak percaya kau masih menyimpannya."

Kuroko kembali berbaring, membiarkan kepalanya jatuh di bantal yang empuk. Akashi memang selalu memilih barang berkualitas nomor satu untuk apartemennya. "Ada yang salah?"

Ibu jari Akashi dengan sigap mencari pilihan _uninstall_. "Kupikir Tetsuya orang yang setia."

Kuroko menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut –membiarkan Akashi melakukan hal yang diinginkannya pada aplikasi tersebut. "Aku _memang_ setia."

Puas melihat aplikasi itu hilang dari layar, Akashi meletakkan iPhone Kuroko di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan kembali berbaring di samping Kuroko. Tubuh di balik selimut itu bergeser pelan, memberikan tempat.

"Akashi-kun kan sering pergi keluar kota, keluar negeri, bekerja siang malam tanpa henti meninggalkanku sendiri," alis Akashi terangkat saat mendengar gumaman kecil dari balik selimut.

Dengan kesal dipeluknya Kuroko yang melapisi dirinya dengan selimut seperti kepompong. "Jadi kamu melampiaskan rasa kesepianmu dengan bermain-main di _Grindr_, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko membuka selimutnya dan menyikut Akashi kesal, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Akashi. "Tidak boleh?" Kuroko bertanya dengan berani. Menantang.

Akashi mempererat pelukannya dan memaksa Kuroko berhadapan wajah dengannya. "Tidak boleh."

Dahi Kuroko mengkerut kesal. Namun belum sempat dirinya membalas ultimatum Akashi, bibirnya terkunci rapat dalam ciuman kecil dari Akashi. "Licik."

Akashi menyentuhkan kedua dahi mereka dan tertawa kecil. Merasa utuh dengan keberadaan Kuroko di tempat tidurnya, di sampingnya, di dalam pelukannya, Akashi berbisik pelan. "Sudahlah, Tetsuya, menyerahlah."

Kuroko memejamkan mata, sebal. Sudah beberapa bulan ini hubungannya dengan Akashi tarik-ulur tak kunjung usai. Keagresifan Akashi tak pernah berkurang, apalagi sejak Kuroko mulai memberikan respon positif terhadap setiap modus yang diluncurkan oleh Akashi. Dan dengan dihapusnya aplikasi _Grindr_ di iPhone Kuroko oleh Akashi sendiri, seolah ada kesepakatan dalam diam di antara mereka bahwa akhirnya mereka akan membawa hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih serius –dan bukan lagi selebrasi kencan yang dipertemukan oleh _dating app_. Ah, barangkali mereka memang sudah tahu sama tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa lagi dipisahkan. Kompatibilitas mereka –baik secara mental dan fisik- memang tak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Aku tak mau dan tak akan menyerah," Kuroko mendesis tajam, lututnya menekan sadis selangkangan Akashi dari balik selimut.

"Tetsuy-augh!" menggerung kesakitan, rambut merah menyala terantuk di kelokan bahu Kuroko yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mungkin sudah saatnya pula Kuroko menyetujui tawaran Akashi untuk tinggal bersama.

* * *

AN:

bubar! bubar! bubar semua!

akhirnya kejadian juga bikin fic akakuro di bahasa huhuhu dan ngepas banget sama eventnya #AKAKUROXYGEN-nya YunAra hwehehe sekali dayung dua tiga pulau dicolong orang *eh*

kredit cerita ini dipersembahkan buat temen yang udah ngenalin _Grindr_ (dan berhasil ngajak makan gebetan lewat _Grindr_ walaupun habis itu nggak ada _progress_ ngahhaha yah gakapa toh sekarang udah punya pacar baru juga cihiy moga-moga langgeng yah qaqa ganteng)

btw terimakasih sudah mampir ya kawan-kawan. kalau kalian sudah frustasi dengan kejonesan kalian, boleh kok dicoba _dating app-_nya, kali aja dapet jodoh disana *kedipkedip*


End file.
